


I'm an alpha aren't I?

by thisisme_12369



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha Harry, Alpha Louis Tomlinson, Alpha Zayn Malik, Half-Alpha Liam, M/M, Omega Louis, Omega Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22830838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisisme_12369/pseuds/thisisme_12369
Summary: Louis Tomlinson is an alpha. Or is he?
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 36





	I'm an alpha aren't I?

**Author's Note:**

> I want to make it clear that this is a work of pure fiction loosely based around One Direction. They are real people who deserve respect and this work does not portray what they are like in real life in any way or form. Please do not ever send any of my work to One Direction or anybody associated to them.

Niall laughed as Liam ticked him unable to hold back the fits of giggles. Harry sat on the sofa with Zayn watching a new show on TV that Harry had thought as quite good but Zayn disagrees. Harry and Zayn were both extremely good looking alphas. One with curly chocolate locks, stunning green eyes and a drop-dead gorgeous smile which showed if his beautiful dimples. The green-eyed alpha had a scent which drove omegas crazy: fresh pinewood with a hint of chocolate and mint. The other one had sharp jawline, beautiful eyelashes which captivated many omegas and sweet soft lips. His scent was of honey and cinnamon which complemented the undertones of vanilla. Liam, on the other hand, was a half alpha. He had weaker ruts and had more self-control. It actually was quite a surprise when he was only revealed to be half an alpha with his strong muscles and handsome features that left many stunned. He grinned as he let go of Niall standing up as a wave of his scent swept through the room. It was very intense and smelt like sea salt and lemons intertwined. Niall sat up a frown gracing his features. He was an omega, very pretty and cute. His eyes were a distinct shade of light blue and his hair swept lightly over his forehead. He let out a groan as he stood up. His scent was different than most omegas with orange and citrus fruits being prominent and not flowers. Then there was the pack alpha Louis. He had striking blue eyes with prominent high cheekbones that were framed by his soft brown hair. His collarbones were to die for and his figure was relatively curvy like an omega. However, his scent was sharp and crisp smelling like mountain dew and a field of flowers. If he hadn't been confirmed to be an alpha, everyone would have assumed he was an omega. But of course, they were all extremely attractive. They were One Direction after all. After they had formed a pack three months ago Niall and Liam had got together. Zayn dated a girl who seemed sweet enough but soon was revealed she only wanted to be part of world-famous pack.

"I hope you guys haven't forgotten about the interview in half an hour." a voice called out causing them Niall, Liam, Harry and Zayn to turn around, eyes landing on a figure next to the door. Louis was stood there his small figure leaning against the wall clearly unimpressed.

"We've got half an hour Louis," Zayn called out before resuming to continue to watch TV switching to a channel he actually wanted to watch. Louis frowned storming forward to grab the remote out of his hand and switching off the TV. 

"Lou come on," Zayn complained and Louis glared at hi

"I'm the pack alpha here," he growled as Harry tied to snatch the remote back

"I still don't get why you're the pack alpha," Harry said teasingly, "You're shorter than Niall and that's saying something."

"I'm the oldest and I just still haven't grown yet," Louis muttered looking away. He was twenty-one and he hadn't had a rut yet and most people develop around the age of nineteen. He was probably just a late bloomer. Harry, on the other hand, was the youngest in the group currently only nineteen. To Louis dismay, he had hit his rut rather early one when he was sixteen. As they filed out the room Niall leaned over and whispered to Liam

"Louis really doesn't like being short." letting out a small giggle. Liam glanced over and chuckled

"Most alphas are usually tall so he probably feels insecure," Liam replied looking over in Louis direction.

***

When they arrived into the interview room, Louis sat down on the left armrest of the sofa as Harry sat next to him. Zayn settled himself on the other side of Harry as Liam and Niall sprawled over the remaining half of the sofa. The interviewer was a very attractive beta which short blonde hair and light hazel eyes. She glanced up at them giving them a sweet warm smile welcoming them. "Hello my name is Liana how are you all today?" she asked as she picked up her notes.

"Not bad you?" Louis asked as all the other boys nodded in agreement.

"I'm doing great thank you for asking!" the interviewer beamed, "So today I thought we could start off with answering some fan questions how does that sound?"

"That sounds good let's get started!" Liam replied moving his arms to cuddle Niall who leaned into his touch.

"Ok cool so the first question is from Amy who asks ' What instruments do each of the One Direction play?' starting from you Louis "

"Ummm I play the piano and a bit of guitar not that I'm any good," Louis laughed.

"Stop being modest you're amazing," Niall interrupted causing Louis to go bright red. The interviewer laughed

"Well someone's a fan! And you Harry?"

"I . . . Uh . . ." Harry rambled flustered, "I've started learning guitar and a bit of the drum."

"Oooh, cool choices. What about you Zayn? I know you're a pretty gifted artist but do you like to play any instrument?"

"I play the drums, okay I guess and a bit of the saxophone." Zayn replies awkwardly gesturing a saxophone.

"That's interesting, do you play the blues?"

"Ummm not really but I know a few pieces."

"Well that's still better than me," she chortled, "And you Liam?"

"Guitar and piano." Liam replies before turning to Niall giving him a fond look, "He plays way better than me though," The interviewer grinned at the cute moment

"And last but definitely not least Niall?"

"Just the piano, guitar and flute." Zayn snorted as Louis tried to hide his smile

"I don't think what you played us last week on the flute really counts as music." Harry smiles as Niall pouted.

"Not like you can play any better!" he retorted indignantly.

***

Twenty minutes after the interview ended, the five of them were chilling in the tour bus when Louis phone started ringing. Harry frowned when Louis left his side to go outside and answer it. Liam and Niall were in the other room making sickly sweet love songs which didn't exactly help him forget about his small crush on Louis. Yes, he had a crush on Louis and maybe it was a bit more than a small crush. Zayn came and sat next to him eating a bowl of cornflakes

"Bit late for cornflakes" Harry commented, "Aren't they what you're supposed to have for breakfast?"Zayn just shrugged

"It's never too late." Zayn replies spooning another spoonful into his mouth, "I just came here to tell you that you need to tell him." Harry looked down,

"I know! It's not like I don't want to tell him but I'm not sure how he'll react. Alpha and Alpha relationships aren't that common."

"Look, Harry," Zayn replies, "He really cares about you and if I were you I'd tell him alr-"

"Who's that him?" Louis asks strutting into the room.

"Oh errr . . . I . . . I emmm . . .well," Harry stuttered

"It's his crush," Zayn reveals as Harry smacks him over the head

"Awww has Hazza got a crush?" Louis teased, "Come on tell me." He felt a pang of sadness that Harry liked someone but he would never admit it.

"Yeah go on tell him. Owww not again!" Zayn prompted getting another smack over the head. Trying to change the subject Harry asks

"What was that call about?"

"Oh, nothing our management just called to say when our next health check-up is."

"When is it?" Zayn asked frowning; he absolutely hated check-ups.

"Tomorrow morning," Louis replied before Niall ran into the room with Liam hot on his trail

"Ahhhhhhh!" Niall screamed.

"Don't you dare ever say that again you little leprechaun!" Liam laughed pulling him into a bear hug. Niall tilted his head up to look at Liam as they locked lips into a sweet kiss.

***

Louis couldn't sleep that night. It wasn't just The fact that Harry had a crush (but he had to admit it bothered him since he has fallen heads over heels for him ever since they met). He felt as if his skin was burning as he tossed and turned in the bed. 

"Lou?" A deep voice called out from across the room. It was from Harry. He felt his heart beat faster and butterflies swarm in his belly as he tried to calm down before answering.

" Yeah?" he called out as he flipped his pillow over once again to try and cool down.

"Are you OK?" Harry's voice called out again. Louis felt his skin get hotter around them words as tried fanning himself with a piece of paper.

"I'm fine. It's just a bit warm tonight." Louis replied as he sat up and drank some water there was a moment of awkward silence as Louis chugged the water down."

"Ok. Goodnight Lou," he called out.

"Goodnight Hazza."

The next morning they were in the reception where they were directed to a separate room each. As Louis went in he smiled at the brown-haired alpha sitting at the desk. 

"Good morning Louis how are you?" she said smiling at him. Louis grinned back as he sat down opposite her. "Might I just ask are you near you rut or perhaps . . . heat?" the female asked as he frowned.

"Ummm I haven't had my first rut yet." Louis laughed nervously as he watched her read his file.

"Ahhh sorry it's just that your scent is quite strong at the moment." the women said laughing lightly, "Anyway all we'll be doing today is taking a blood test, take your blood pressure and you can tell me if there's anything you're worried about." She said pulling on some latex gloves before preparing the syringe. Louis rolled up his sleeves and tried to distract himself by reading the germs poster on the other side of the room to distract himself. He hated blood tests but not as much as Zayn who had refused to come and had to be dragged into the building. "There we go all finished." she smiled warmly at him as she placed a cotton bud over it and asked him to hold it. Louis sat there watching as she stuck a label to the syringe feeling slightly dizzy as a wave of nausea rushed over him. The women looked over brown eyes filled with concern, "Do you feel Ok?" she asked bringing over a machine.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Louis reassures as the women wrapped the thing around his arm. Suddenly a wave of heat rushed through him as he felt his skin start to tingle as his blood pressure was taken. The second time the heat hit him he felt himself fall forward. The alphas worried face was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

***

". . . omega . . . mistake . . . drunk" Louis opened his eyes and looked around him. White lights blinded him as he heard a man shout something. He must be in hospital he thought to himself as he closed his eyes tired and wanting to sleep.

"Lou?" a deep voice called out and he recognised it instantly.

"Harry?" he asked as he opened his eyes again to see four extremely worried faces. Niall's face lit up as he let go from hugging Liam as he ran over to Louis.

"Thank goodness you're awake we were all so worried when they said you fainted. "Niall said pulling him into a hug. Louis smiled at Niall sheepishly before looking to the male beta doctor

"What happened? Is there something wrong with me?" Louis asked

"No not at all," the doctor replied smiling at him, "However we do have some news for you."

"Ok fire away" Louis replied glad that there wasn't something wrong with him

"We initially thought you were going into your first rut since you were an 'alpha' however after looking at your blood sample we can confirm you are an omega."

"What how? But my doctor said."

"We know but we've called him and he admits he may have been slightly drunk that time."

"Oh ummm thank you," Louis replies unsure what to say.

"We've given you some suppressants and you'll be free to go after we monitor you for another hour. I'll write you a prescription for contraceptives and suppressants." The doctor informed him

"Thank you," Louis replied. As the doctor exits the room Louis looked over to his packmates.

"If I'm honest I have to admit there have been times where I have doubted if Louis is an alpha." Zayn admits

"Niall and I always thought it was rather peculiar," Liam says as Harry watched Louis. Zayn winked at him.

' "Ummm Louis I've always had a crush on you and I was wondering if you'll be my boyfriend." Harry asked nervously, "Its ok if you don't li-"

"You idiot,"Louis smirked pulling him into a kiss. Harry pulled out

"I'm your idiot." Harry grinned back clashing their lips together once again.

"Guys I don't want to ruin this moment but is it ok that I've cancelled the concert tonight?"

"Of course." Harry grins, "Lou needs to get used to being an omega and then we can let the whole world know." Louis pouted

"I'm not sure I want to be an omega."

"Look if you don't want to pass down your position of the pack leader that's fine to us. We want you as our leader alpha or omega." Zayn said trying to comfort Louis

"Thanks, Zayn but that's not it. I just don't want to have heats. They are so uncomfortable!" Louis exclaimed. Niall chuckled

"Don't worry you'll get used to it." Everyone in the room laughed.

"One step at a time Lou." Harry grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading please feel free to suggest more prompts

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading hope you enjoyed!


End file.
